Regeneration
Overview Regeneration is a Scrapper, Brute and Stalker secondary power set. Regeneration lets you regenerate more quickly from damage and effects. Regeneration offers almost no actual damage resistance, but your Hit Point and Endurance Regeneration can become so incredibly fast, that your wounds heal almost instantly. Those who possess this power set have little downtime, but risk the effects of spike damage. Power Tables Scrapper/Brute The Regeneration powerset is available as a secondary set for Scrappers and Brutes . The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Stalker The Regeneration powerset is available as a secondary set for Stalkers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Regeneration powerset. Dull Pain Using ancient techniques, you can make yourself more resilient to pain. Thus, you can take more damage before being defeated. When you activate this power you will increase your maximum Hit Points for a couple of minutes. }} }} }} }} Fast Healing You heal Hit Points at a faster rate than normal. This power is always on. }} }} Hide Hide makes you almost impossible to detect. When properly 'Hidden", a Stalker can pull off Critical hits with his attacks, and even land a massive 'Assassins Strike' with an Assassins power. When you attack or are damaged while using this power, you will be discovered. Even if discovered, you are hard to see and retain some bonus to Defense. Unlike most stealth powers, Hide can be used at the same time as other Concealment powers, giving you even greater stealth capability. Very low Endurance cost. }} }} }} }} Instant Healing When you activate this power, you can regenerate your health at an astounding rate. This boost to you regeneration rate last about a minute and takes a long time to recharge once used. }} }} }} }} Integration You can Integrate your mind and body, making you resistant to Knockback, Disorient, Hold, Sleep, and Immobilization effects, as well as increase your regeneration rate, for as long as you can keep this toggle power active. }} }} }} }} Moment of Glory When you activate this power, you gain Resistance and Defense to all damage types except Psionics, recover Endurance more quickly, and are highly resistant to Sleep, Disorient, Immobilization, and Hold effects. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Quick Recovery You recover Endurance at a faster rate than normal. This power is always on. }} }} Reconstruction Through perfect control of your body, you can concentrate for a few moments and heal yourself. The effects of Reconstruction also leaves you resistant to toxic damage for a while. }} }} }} }} }} }} Resilience You are more Resilient. This power allows you to build up a resistance to disorientation effects. You tend not to get disoriented, and if you do, it wears off quickly. This resistance to disorientation gets stronger as you go up in level. Resilience also grants some resistance to smashing, lethal and toxic damage. This power is always on. }} }} Revive Should you fall in battle, you can Revive yourself from the brink of death. You will revive with most of your hit points and half your endurance and be protected from experience debt for 20 seconds. }} }} }} }} Powers History * Instant Healing was originally a Toggle power, but was changed to a Click power with the release of Issue 5. * Regeneration has been a long standing joke in the discussion of power "nerfs". This is mainly due to the fact that in early issues of the game regeneration was constantly changed. It was added to the Brute class in issue 21 . * Moment of Glory was originally a power which prevented all regeneration, took away almost all Hit Points, and lasted for 195 seconds. After that, the buff of the power faded, leaving you with little health and no regeneration for a short while. The new version, introduced shortly after Issue 11, lasts 20 seconds and has no Hit Point penalty or crash. External Links * |Archetype=Scrapper|Type=Defense}} * |Archetype=Stalker|Type=Defense}} Category:Defense power sets Category:Scrapper power sets Category:Brute power sets Category:Stalker power sets